Fiction Prompts
by Fanfiction For You
Summary: Filled fanfiction prompts for The Vampire Diaries universe. Each chapter is it's own story with it's own summery.  One Shots


Prompt: Jeremy/Tyler, Jeremy starts getting close with Matt, and Tyler gets jealous. Maybe there's an established relationship between Jeremy and Tyler already, maybe not.  
>Title: <strong>Growling for You<strong>  
>Rating: T<br>Pairing: Jeremy/Tyler  
>Fandom: The Vampire Diaries<br>Note: My first ever TVD fanfiction. This should be interesting.

* * *

><p>It was the first day of summer vacation. There was so much to do. A trip to the beach needed to be planned, not to mention a week to the cabin with some of his friends and a whole bunch of beer.<p>

This was going to be the best summer ever…well…as long as he locked himself up on the nights of the full moon.

Tyler pulled out his cell phone and dialed up Matt. The phone rang three times before it was answered.

"Hello?"

There seemed to be the hint of a laugh in his friend's voice.

"Hey Matt! You ready for the best summer ever! We totally gotta hit the beach and the cabin is just waiting for us."

He could hear the sound of Matt's hand covering the speaker and the muffled sounds of him talking to someone.

"Yea, it sounds great man. But right now I'm hanging with Jeremy. Apparently the kid is attempting to learn how to cook. Elena has the fire extinguisher at the ready. Oh shit! Got to go!"

He heard the sound of a fire extinguisher going off before the phone disconnected.

"What…the hell was that?"

* * *

><p>It was well into the afternoon when Matt sauntered into the Lockwood mansion. Tyler caught his scent and made his way down the stairs from where he had been trying to get ahold of some friends to make plans.<p>

Everyone seemed to be doing something else though.

He also caught the amazing scent of cookies…but he would investigate that in a moment.

"Hey, dude; what happened earlier?"

A smile grew on Matt's face.

"It was hilarious! Jeremy was cooking and Elena was a nervous wreck. I guess he is actually pretty good at cooking but Elena was so worried that he would set something on fire that when he flicked on the stove and she saw the flames; she freaked out and doused him and the stove with the extinguisher. It was so funny. Somehow I was the one who was roped into cleaning up though."

He shrugged before holding out the tin that was in his hands.

"Jeremy made these. They amazing. He didn't follow a recipe or anything man. They're like heaven in your mouth."

Tyler snorted at that and took the tin before opening it up.

"I'll be the judge of that."

He was desperate to prove his friend wrong. There was no way that Gilbert could do anything right. He took a bite of the cookie and felt like he was being transported to another world where everything was just absolutely fantastic.

He looked at Matt for a moment before finishing the bite in his mouth.

"They're okay I guess..."

"Fine, if you think they're just okay then I'll take them back because I thought they were the best thing ever created."

Matt went to reach out for the tin but Tyler spun around quickly; putting his body between Matt and the cookies.

"Mine!"

Matt laughed softly and patted his friend on the back. "That's what I thought, bro."

* * *

><p>Tyler looked down at the empty tin that lay on his bed. He licked his lips lightly at the memory of the cookies that had once been inside.<p>

They were gone.

He had eaten every last one…and there had been at least a dozen and a half in the tin.

They were gone.

Tyler shamelessly picked up his phone and dialed Jeremy's number.

It picked up on the second ring. "Yo, Gilbert! So those cookies you made…" He grew silent…not really knowing what to say next.

"What about them?"

Tyler looked down at the tin again and nearly whined. "They're gone."

Jeremy laughed and Tyler felt his heart thumping heavily in his chest. "That is usually what happens when you eat them. They tend to just vanish."

"Yea…but I don't think you understand what I'm saying man. They are gone. I want them to come back but they're just…gone…ya know?"

Jeremy was silent on the other line for a moment. "Are you trying to ask me to make you some more?"

Tyler threw a hand into the air and sighed in relief that Jeremy had understood. "That is exactly what I'm trying to do. I'll pay you a hundred bucks if you make me some more…and make them over here…I want to smell them while they're cooking."

Jeremy chuckled into the phone.

"Sure thing. I want that money though…I'm thinking of getting into painting and I need the money for canvas; easel, and paint."

"Done! Now get your sweet little ass over here and make me my cookies!"

He hung up looked at the tin before holding it against his chest.

"Soon…"

* * *

><p>Jeremy frowned as he looked down at his cell phone before looking across the table at Matt who was currently scarfing down some eggs and toast.<p>

"What?"

"He just said 'get your sweet little ass over here'."

Matt snickered. "Well it is a sweet little ass….if you like that sort of thing."

* * *

><p>Tyler had to hold back the growl as Jeremy walked into the house with Matt.<p>

Matt had not been part of the plan. The plan had been to watch Jeremy as he made cookies; to talk with him and just be with him…just the two of them.

Why the hell was he getting jealous over the prospect of Matt hanging around Jeremy so much?

"Matt? What are you doing here?"

"Jer needed a ride and he promised me lunch. He's a natural in the kitchen."

Tyler found that he was wondering if Jeremy was a natural in bed as well.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks and every time he saw Jeremy, Matt was with him. And every time that he wanted to hang around Matt; he was spending time with Jeremy.<p>

Tyler was not happy about it.

But he was planning on fixing the situation a bit this week.

It was time for them to all go to the cabin. He had invited Matt of course, and Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Stephan, (Damon had invited himself for some unknown reason), and Jeremy.

The cabin was actually more like a small mansion. It had a log cabin façade but the inside was completely high tech. It was set back about two hundred feet from the water of the lake, and the dock led to a pontoon boat.

They used the boat to go fishing…but that would come later.

He had just invited Stephan and Damon into the house when he noticed that Jeremy and Matt were standing uncomfortably close to one another. Damon looked at him with knowing eyes before patting him on the back and presumably going to go find himself some alcohol.

* * *

><p>This was really ridiculous. Jeremy and Matt were together constantly. They had even opted at sharing a room together which was just annoying. Tyler had wanted to share a room with Jeremy; but both had said that as it was his family's cabin that he should have his own room.<p>

Then there had been the fishing trip. Jeremy had snagged a large fish and Matt had helped him reel it in.

They had taken the fish back to eat and after it was cooked he had to watch as Matt was practically feeding Jeremy.

His eyes flashed yellow as he watched; causing Damon to grow even more suspicious.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is doing on dog boy?"<p>

Tyler growled at Damon and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh don't pull that shit with me. What the hell is up with you and Elena's brother?"

Tyler tried to continue glowering at Damon but he soon sighed and let his arms fall to his sides. "I like him."

"You…like…him. How long has this been going on?"

Tyler shrugged. "A while now. I mean…I went with Vicki because I knew that Jeremy wanted her. I guess that was when it started but I didn't really realize what it was until he and Matt started getting so damn close. I mean…what the hell was that tonight? Matt was practically hand feeding Jeremy!" His eyes flashed again.

Damon simply smirked and took a single step back.

"You should talk to him." Damon held his hand up in mock defense when Tyler growled at him. "Just saying."

Tyler growled again before running into the forest. He needed to cool down.

* * *

><p>Damon had waited until Tyler was out of ear shot before heading into the cabin.<p>

"Well?"

Jeremy looked anxious as he looked up at the vampire.

"It's working. Matt feeding you tonight was the last straw. I suggest you get your 'sweet little ass' into those woods and find him if you plan on getting laid."

"Damon!"

Damon turned to Elena with an exasperated look. "Elena!"

"You should not be pimping my little brother out."

"Hey! He's the one who came to me with his little crush and asked what could be done to win the dog over. I'm just doing my duty and helping the Mini Gilbert." He turned slowly to look at Jeremy before gesturing towards the door. "Go."

Jeremy nodded before pulling on a light jacket and grabbing a flash light before heading out into the woods.

* * *

><p>Tyler was pissed off. Who the hell did Matt thing he was? Jeremy was his!...only…he wasn't.<p>

Tyler sighed softly and began banging his head against a tree before hearing a scream.

The scream belonged to Jeremy.

He began running in the direction of the boy that he had come to love and grew frantic when he caught the scent of blood on the air.

He felt slightly relieved when he saw Jeremy pulling himself up off of the ground and brushing himself off.

"Gilbert? You okay?"

Jeremy turned around and nodded before wincing when he looked down at his hand where he had been cut by a bit of sharp rock.

"What happened?"

"I lost my footing and slipped. Must have cut my hand on a rock."

"Let me see."

Tyler walked closer until he was just a few inches away from Jeremy. He took the younger teen's hands into his own and looked down at the wound. He frowned before lowering his head and slowly beginning to lick along the wound. He had to hold the other's hand tightly to keep it from being jerked away.

"Ouch! Hey! What are you doing!"

"Shut up Gilbert."

Tyler went back to licking before finally letting the other's hand go. When he did; the cut was only a small pink line.

"How did you do that?"

"Secret werewolf healing power. Our saliva has a healing agent. I read in one of my Uncle Mason's journals that it used to be used to heal human pack members…like those in the family that had the curse but hadn't killed yet to activate it." He shrugged. "It's only supposed to work on pack so I figured I would give it a shot."

Jeremy frowned. "But I'm not pack."

"That is where you're wrong Gilbert…Jeremy…You are my pack. The most important part."

Jeremy slowly backed up against a tree as Tyler stalked towards him.

"Tyler?"

"Jeremy."

Jeremy was about to say something else; but Tyler swooped in and captured the other's lips in a soft kiss. Tyler pulled away slowly; looking horrified. He was scared that Jeremy would freak out and run.

"Jeremy? Jeremy? Say something!"

Jeremy simply smirked. "About damn time." He then grabbed the back of the wolf's head and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Neither of them returned to the cabin until the first rays of dawn began to break on the horizon.


End file.
